User talk:Guild of Deals/Archive 30
Ups Still looking for good ROM sites, all the ones I've tried haven't worked. -- 09:49, 25 January 2009 (EST) :www.wowomg.com [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 09:54, 25 January 2009 (EST) ::Nice joke. -- 09:59, 25 January 2009 (EST) i had to write a 5 paragraph essay in 20 minutes. T_T 10:13, 25 January 2009 (EST) :It's not impossible if you don't do a prewrite or organization of thoughts. -- 10:13, 25 January 2009 (EST) ::now see its kinda hard to do that when you're doing 90 multiple choice questions. 11:00, 25 January 2009 (EST) :::jebus is baed --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ''' 11:24, 25 January 2009 (EST) ::::nou 11:47, 25 January 2009 (EST) :::::no ym --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 11:47, 25 January 2009 (EST) TAKE ONE CHARACTER FROM THE ODYSSEY, ONE FROM THE CANTERBURY TALES, AND ONE FROM TO KILL A MOCKINGBIRD AND DESCRIBE THEIR SIMILARITIES AND DIFFERENCES. THEN DESCRIBE THE TIME ERA AND STANDARDS OF EACH RESPECTIVE CHARACTER BASED SOLELY ON THE INFORMATION YOU OBTAINED ON THAT CHARACTER 11:50, 25 January 2009 (EST) :WRITE A MINIMUM 3 PAGE ESSAY REGARDING AN EPIPHANY OR EPIPHANIES HAD BY ONE OR MORE CHARACTERS IN THE BOOK "A SEPERATE PEACE". I never read that book and scored 100%, urbaed jebus --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 12:44, 25 January 2009 (EST) ::Read 1 chapter of "All Quiet on the Western Front" and scored a 5/6 on the essay. -- 13:34, 25 January 2009 (EST) :::i moved to my school in july so i didnt have to read separate peace, or these two other books, one about some kind of river and a dude that falls off a tree and breaks his arm or some shit. 13:38, 25 January 2009 (EST) ::::he broke his leg and died at the end, and his friend who was obviously gay with him cried about it for forty something years --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 15:24, 25 January 2009 (EST) Midterms Dey are ovar for me. ^_^ Oh i had a snow day today too. What state u live in? 18:31, 28 January 2009 (EST) :New Jersey. -- 07:16, 30 January 2009 (EST) ::OMG ME TOO U STALKER O_O 18:36, 30 January 2009 (EST) :::Well Crossfire and Grinch are from New Jersey, so that makes four. -- 07:44, 31 January 2009 (EST) ::::what county u live in? 15:27, 31 January 2009 (EST) why the hell would you let your mudkip evolve 21:20, 31 January 2009 (EST) Games Fire Emblems 7 and 8 are for the GBA. So is 6, but you'd need an emulator and translation probably. And Final Fantasy is awesome :< Or you could get Advance Wars, it's not an RPG. If you were serious about the list of "acceptable" RPGs, M&L:SSS was pretty good if you don't already have it. '''¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 20:17, 3 February 2009 (EST) :I do have Super Star Saga (and yes, it is good), but has some saving issues on my emulator. I'll check out FE for the GBA as well. -- 20:22, 3 February 2009 (EST) ::Now, in the last moments of finale of the finale, when relief leads to negligence which begets rashness, that is when the comeback that faltered comes back and beats your pathetic comeback that I scoff at. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 22:02, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::Advance wars is pro DS game. FF rocks socks. And Fire emblem is actually good. Is this games for what Nintendo stuff? And enchanted arms for 360 is amazing. but you probs dont have one or will liek it coz its a grid based rpg :o ..LJ.. 18:46, 7 February 2009 (EST) ::::I don't even have a 360, really. I'm assuming Advance Wars is turn based strategy or RPG, but I have to give it a try eventually. -- 21:20, 7 February 2009 (EST) :::::It's turn based strategy without RPG elements. It's got great multiplayer, but the campaign is fairly hard. Advance Wars:DS is a good one to get. Oh, and its map editor is pretty sweet. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:57, 8 February 2009 (EST) You get a cookie. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 18:09, 6 February 2009 (EST) :Ups, now I must eventually get Shadow Dragon, play FE2, and buy Radiant Dawn. -- 08:12, 7 February 2009 (EST) ::Radiant Dawn is the best one out in the U.S. imo. It's the sequel to Path of Radiance, so if you do get it, play PoR first probably. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 18:40, 7 February 2009 (EST) It has prots D: Fox007 15:29, 6 February 2009 (EST) obaby http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QrjR5BBQwc&feature=related 20:03, 6 February 2009 (EST) u are really bad at boycotting. >.< :u are really bad at signing. -- 07:04, 8 February 2009 (EST) Build:E/any Water PvE Why bring water when Erf Quaker has KDs, more damage, and 15 ward specs? 14:04, 8 February 2009 (EST) :water prevents scatter :D --'-Chaos- ' 14:10, 8 February 2009 (EST) ::And heroes are much better at playing some AoE Snare whore than a Warrior. -- 14:37, 8 February 2009 (EST) :::Erf Quake=/=Erf Shakuur. 16:38, 8 February 2009 (EST) :::ups --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 20:33, 8 February 2009 (EST) ::::Heroes can't play Erf Quaker, regardless. You'd only really run as a hero. -- 07:17, 9 February 2009 (EST) Build:E/W Mirrored RA Elementalist Its got more damage and the same amount of defense. :/ 16:58, 8 February 2009 (EST) :GoI -> Shatterstone -> Glowing Ice -> Steam is pretty hefty damage. And using Steam on recharge is more defense. -- 07:16, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::Rust is more utility, blurred is good defence, not trashworthy [[User:Frosty|'Frosty]] po! 07:34, 9 February 2009 (EST) Build:Mo/Me Healing Mine Watcher I would like to know if you at least tested the build or just looking at it through a theory lense. Anyways, as far as camping goes... that is why you have teammates. If they do decide to get within your healing bubble, turn off the AoE and let the miners handle the enemy, interupting when necessary. And as far as non-AoE Healing goes, you shouldn't need them if you stand in the right spot and do your job, keeping the NPCs at a mine alive. -- Zealous010 19:31, 9 February 2009 (EST) :You can just mindlessly spam a heal on atleast one NPC and you'll keep the mine. AoE heals are dumb. And I didn't test it because I haven't played Guild Wars in some time and testing builds is pointless. -- 19:37, 9 February 2009 (EST) :: If you don't even test the builds, how can you even begin to rate them. And yet again: why keep one NPC alive when you can keep them all alive -- Zealous010 19:58, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::TBH. -- 20:04, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::: Still messed up by i give you props on creating a whole page to explain your lack of..... credibility. -- Zealous010 20:05, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::::95% of people here probably don't test builds they rate. On average people probably rate more than atleast 5 builds a day (if you're atleast semi-active), no one's gonna test everyone. -- 20:11, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::::: Still, to bring a rating down, and not understanding the situtaution its being used in is just wrong -- Zealous010 20:12, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::::::I've played JQ. I know what the situation is. All you need is a simple combination of math, logic, and knowledge to really rate any build correctly. -- 20:17, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::::::: Well since you stated you haven't played in a while, I see a flaw in your math and understanfing the type of damage you would have to mitigate. Also, as far as math goes, math cannot factor in enemies communicating and coming of with plans to take you down. We all know that no build is godly, but you cannot use math only to rate a build. No matter how sound your logic is. -- Zealous010 20:18, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::When I haven't played since like January, it's not like I haven't played since Nightfall. And when were people organized in CM? The most organization you get is one guy going "5-0-3 guys!!!" -- 20:21, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::why drain your whole energy pool keeping all 5 alive when you can prot the fuck out of yourself and 1 npc for 25% of your energy while still keeping the shrine? Your build is by no means bad, but it's inefficient compared to others. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ''' 20:22, 9 February 2009 (EST) (resetting indent) Much has changed since January, not much skill wise but alot in interactions between players, builds used, and placebo strategies. And why not keep as many alive as possible, last a checked thats what monks do. And as far as Energy drain goes, i've only ran into that problem 6-8 times outa 25. If you actually used the build, you would know -- Zealous010 20:23, 9 February 2009 (EST) :Jade Quarry is and always will be the same. Nothing has changed significantly Jade Quarry wise. I'm pretty sure anyone will say that who is relatively known on this Wiki. -- 20:30, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::You can spam aoe heals and hope you outlast the aoe clusterfuck or you can take prot spirit, soa, and patient spirit and have a much easier time with it --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 20:37, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::: Or you can use the build the way its designed, interupt most of the AoE, gain energy, and let the NPCs handle the people that try tog et in your face. -- Zealous010 20:41, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::::Try interrupting anything on a Contagion bomber. Or when a large clusterfuck of baddies comes. -- 20:49, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::::: You can outheal the bombers, yes u heal them too, but as mentioned elsewhere the Npcs make quick work of them, As far as clusterfucking goes: It happens, you do your best, and hope that you can hold out, no build is perfect. -- Zealous010 20:53, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::::::There's still simply no reason to run this over bringing Prots. You can put SoA, Prot Spirit, and Patient/Word on one bar and keep up a lot of NPC's without providing free healing to enemies. -- 21:02, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::::::: I do prefer prots in most situations, but it makes more sense to instead of microing a few NPCs, just healing the lot and let them do the dirty work. I also thik that you will run into more energy problems quicker when using that type of strategy, which is why i invented this one, or atleast posted it, since i had more luck running this build then the otehr builds out there. I've also goten requests from both sides for this build (3 or 4, not much but still). -- Zealous010 21:04, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::I have homework to do so I'm just going to finish by saying a) a majority of people are agreeing with me on the basisi on the build's rating, b) Prots are just better, and c) madly spamming AoE heals is bad. -- 21:10, 9 February 2009 (EST) (reseting indent) No hiding behind the skirts of others, this is your critique we are talking about. Not once is "spamming" mentioned in the usage of this build, so if your mind goes there right away, i seriously question how your math works. If you want i'll call it a nigt as well -- Zealous010 21:13, 9 February 2009 (EST) :I dont even test builds i create. Theorycrafts ftw ^_^ 21:32, 9 February 2009 (EST) :fuck i give up you arent even responding to our arguments beyond "shut up you're wrong" --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 21:37, 9 February 2009 (EST) :: Firstly: I atleast say why u are wrong. I'm also telling you that its not jsut about the skills on the bar but how they are used and that its about actually using a build before you rate it. You never critic a dish you've never tasted.PLus i will fight till the cows come home for this. >:) -- Zealous010 21:51, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::I stopped reading when you said skills dont matter --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 23:09, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::: Correction, i said skills aren't all that matter, how you use them in practice is what really matters. PAY ATTENTION. -- Zealous010 23:47, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::::skill choice are probably 75% of the game at this point. please stop being bad, it doesnt matter how you mending, because mending will always be bad. it doesnt matter how you use wounding strike, because wounding strike will always be overpowered. pretty much every skill in this game is stupidly powerful or stupidly weak. You cannot make a shit build saying it's designed for good players that can use it well. --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 07:15, 10 February 2009 (EST) :::::: 75% is still not 100%, so i'm still not wrong. I agree that some skills are more powerful the others and that mending will most likely never work, but if you never use a skill outside of "Inside-your-head Theoryland" then it is impossible to see how a build will actually work in practice. We can fight about this until the coes come home but fact is fact; using just math to rate a build is completely wrong, you can't tell how a build is going to work until you actually see it in practice, and giving reasons as to why your logic is flawed, is not jsut saying "shut ip your wrong". And to Guild of deals, i'm sorry this sorta all fell on your page, I would move it to the buidls talk page but i don't know how to link it back onto the builds talk page. -- Zealous010 09:14, 10 February 2009 (EST) :::::::just get used to the thought that few builds on pvx live longer than 2 weeks. --'-Chaos- ' 09:44, 10 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::Yea, oh and alot is going on, on the discussion page of the build. If you Don't like the way the build looks, please help em make it better and i'll amke a new build. I'm also trying to move this discussion out of Guild Of Deals Userspace -- Zealous010 11:14, 10 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Guild doesnt care. ^_^ Btw, waaaay back to your earlier comment about rating a dish you've never tasted; you can't know what food tastes like on sight. GW is mostly math, and the skill bar makes all the difference. I agree that a good player with nothing but Apply Poison and Cripshot on his bar could probably beat 3 shock axes wielded by noobs, but PvX is where those shock axe wikinoobs go to find more builds like... shock axe. So if you're elitist enough to say that "if you're skilled enough, you can use my build well", the build probably shouldnt be on the wiki anyway. 16:03, 10 February 2009 (EST) funniest prank call you ever will see http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5z4Vs26-TI 15:05, 13 February 2009 (EST) Build:Me/Rt Burden Mesmer i banned you for a day for your stupidass vote on that build. if something is tagged for gvg, it has high expectations and needs to fulfill an important role - that build was a piece of crap and didn't fulfill any role. please be wiser with your votes in the future. -Auron 07:39, 15 February 2009 (EST) :I think your awesome for banning him for that. Andy 08:36, 15 February 2009 (EST) :...You could've just removed it? I was going to get around to deleting it myself (since I usually delete my votes that are contrary to the majority), but I haven't been nearly as active. And Andy, you weren't invited to this conversation, shut up. -- 12:31, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::wow GoD, sorry to say this, but that was a dick statement -- '''12:33, 16 February 2009 :::I just find it funny Auron would ban me for a vote that a) wasn't troll voting or breaking RV1, and b) could've been removed (and still isn't). And people who are like "GOOD JOB YOU BANNED HIM" annoy me. -- 12:34, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::if you want the truth I smiled a bit inside -- 12:37, 16 February 2009 :::::Whatever, I was busy during my ban day anyway. -- 12:38, 16 February 2009 (EST) GoD y u so baed? Ricky vantof 12:43, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::That vote wasnt banworthy at all, it was just wrong >_< --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 12:44, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::That makes it hilarious imho. --'› Srs Beans ' 12:51, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::I deleted it anyway. -- 13:04, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::why would u delete ur vote if theres alot of votes different then urs? [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 13:48, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::Because it usually means I'm wrong and that I'll save the trouble of it being removed. --69.244.98.244 13:50, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::: I didn't say it was good, or even right. I just found it funny because I don't like you. Andy 13:51, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Why vote at all if you know you don't know shit about the build or the area for which it's meant? Ricky vantof 13:56, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::Why does Andy have any reason to dislike GoD? And that was a bullshit ban, btw. No rules broken, nothing. Still....it was only 1 day....so, it's not that big of a deal. Although, Ricky is right too. We should probably all not vote on something that we don't know shit about (but that cuts the voting on wiki in half lol). (→14:06, 16 February 2009 - ) :::::::::::::Massive incompetence is always a bannable offense. GvG builds aren't something for people who have never done GvG to vote on. If it was shock axe and he was 5-5-5ing saying "what they said," I'd be okay with it, but he's voting high on an absolute trash build that's never been used in GvG saying "nice elite lol powerful lol it rocks." If you have no experience in an arena, don't pretend like you do. -Auron 14:11, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::why would u follow others, its ur opinion isnt it? [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 14:19, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::Auron, if you haven't noticed, I'm decently bad at Guild Wars. If a vote is massively wrong, then it should be removed, not stick and ban the person. If someone is wrong on a vote, it's removed. That's a big reason why we have vote removal. But w/e. -- 15:26, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::Actually KMD ran Shared Burden 2 AT's ago, and that's the only time it's been used :> [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 15:28, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::Tbh if people were banned for stupid votes me and luke would be perma'd already. 15:31, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::I honestly did laugh when I saw thb, and I believe LJ has been banned for bad voting (or it might have been 1RV), anywho people shouldn't vote on builds that they don't really understand [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 15:36, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::Misery actually banned people for dumb votes and comments :> Ricky vantof 16:43, 16 February 2009 (EST) your signature http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Sign_your_comments#Transclusion.2Ftemplate -Auron 16:14, 16 February 2009 (EST) :So I shouldn't use a template sig I'm assuming? -- 16:18, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::correct. although honestly I wouldn't be able to tell if you did it right anyway and substed it. just keep in mind that your signature must also follow the rest of that policy, so if it's too long and you're just using a template to hide the code... -Auron 16:20, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::Umm... there's dozens of people using templates. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:21, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::oh i guess that makes it ok. my bad. ::::just joking. -Auron 16:22, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::Point is, somewhere along the line people were, like, "fuck it, just use templates". Copy/paste policy is copy/pasted. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:26, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Somewhere along the line people started doing it wrong? I'm not grasping the part where a cult following makes it okay. -Auron 16:28, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Yeah, basically. That's how rules change. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:30, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::My light isn't accidently bright in the attic. Does my sig stay or go? -- 16:37, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::He's saying stop using a template, but if the sig follows the rest of the sig policy, he won't mind if you subst it. (so in your preferences. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:41, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::The problem is, this rule is based on technical limitations of our servers and any future servers we may have. It's not like a content rule that consensus can change. Have you heard the story of the american warship and the canadian lighthouse? The lighthouse wins every time. -Auron 16:42, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::Well, my sig has always been subst'd in preferences. And the lighthouse wins because it's Canadian. -- 16:43, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Your sig is a template. The template must be susbsted every single time it is posted or it violates policy. You cannot just put on a page and think it's subst - you have to put and then every time you hit "save page" it'll fill in the missing code. You cannot just have a template permanently linking to an external page that can be edited at whim. -Auron 16:47, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Well it's in my Preferences and should show up thusly. Anyway, my template page is locked, so unless you plan on vandalizing the Wiki anytime soon, it should be fine from the masses. -- 16:49, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::which is bullshit as well. very few templates should ever be protected, least of all single-user templates. your signature violates policy. fix it. i am not here to banter with you. -Auron 16:51, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::I'm pretty terrible at coding, so what do I do? Do I move it to a SUBST page or something? -- 16:52, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::Put the raw code into the sig box in Prefs. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:53, 16 February 2009 (EST) It's still assloads of coding. -- Guild of ' 16:55, 16 February 2009 (EST) :You are currently substing a page that calls the signature rather than substs it. - (talk) 16:58, 16 February 2009 (EST) :#Put your sig on Guild of Deals/Sig :#Put on Guild of Deals/Sig1 :#Put as the raw sig. : 17:01, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::Oh, and profit. 17:02, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::Is what I did, but Auron said nono. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by Chaos (talk) . 17:03, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::: oh, and wrong. That's what Auron's telling him to stop doing. :::#Put your sig on Guild of Deals/Sig :::#Put as the raw sig. :::that's what you want to do (Auron doesn't mind if you do that, as long as it's compliant with the rest of the sig policy). ''' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:06, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::Ok. But doesn't that still mean people can vandalize? 17:07, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::Yup. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 17:09, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::Yeah, but it doesn't matter if they do, because if your sig was substed, it doesn't change into the new sig. Ricky vantof 17:10, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Basically if he kept using the way he does now (a template) if i go and edit his sig, all the pages he's signed with the template, have to change as well, creating a huge strain on the server. Where as if he's substing the way I said, if someone goes and vandalises it, the only thing that will change is when he signs afterwards. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:17, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::: Lies. If you make your raw signature and I alter User:Rickyvantof/Sig then the next time you sign it will insert the changed page. Templates are just a bad idea all together. It's easy enough to make a sig how you want it to look with massive chunks of coding then to take a SS of the sig. If you're lucky (and upload it as a png instead of a gif) pvxwiki won't butcher it with it's auto thingie. - 17:19, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::OH NO, NOT THE AUTO THINGIE!!! And that's what I meant Panic D: Ricky vantof 17:26, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::I'm just using a different sig. Still, you should lock the page to prevent any vandalism or what not from now on. It links to a lot of places. --Guild of Deals talk 19:38, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::Tbh auron, me and Guild, and a few other people with template sigs can't sub the code in raw prefs cause its like 6 lines long. Oh and whats the story of the american warship and the canadian lighthouse? :D 20:49, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::The Canadian Lighthouse wins. --Guild of Deals talk 20:52, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::The american warship kills all the canadians and they resign in a lighthouse, which is bombed, falls over, and kills 2 americans fishing. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:00, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::The Americans invade the lighthouse, knock all the power out, and don't know what the fuck to do. The Canadians place ice hockey and drink maple syrup. --Guild of Deals talk 21:02, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::The Canadians scramble the warship codes and tell them to do something useful like give Billions of dollars to GM/Chrystler. Canadians are smart. And the lighthouse isn't rly a light house it's a Hockey Rink. And Finally the Canadians run at the Aericans and cross check em but get sent to the box were they are shot by the americans.-- Rikuno "C'mon Get Down With The Sickness!" 21:53, 16 February 2009 (EST) "This is a transcript of an actual radio conversation between a US Naval ship and Canadian authorities off the coast of Newfoundland in October 1995. Canadian broadcast: Please divert your course 15 degrees to the South to avoid collision. U.S.S. Abraham Lincoln: Recommend you divert your course 15 degrees to the North to avoid a collision. Canadians: Negative. You will have to divert your course 15 degrees to the South to avoid a collision. Americans: This is the Captain of a US Navy ship. I say again, divert YOUR course. Canadians: No, I say again, you divert YOUR course. Lincoln: THIS IS THE AIRCRAFT CARRIER USS LINCOLN, THE SECOND LARGEST SHIP IN THE UNITED STATES' ATLANTIC FLEET. WE ARE ACCOMPANIED BY THREE DESTROYERS, THREE CRUISERS AND NUMEROUS SUPPORT VESSELS. I DEMAND THAT YOU CHANGE YOUR COURSE 15 DEGREES NORTH - I SAY AGAIN, THAT'S ONE FIVE DEGREES NORTH - OR COUNTER-MEASURES WILL BE UNDERTAKEN TO ENSURE THE SAFETY OF THIS SHIP. Reply: This is a lighthouse. Your call." I brought it up because some people were seeing this as a pissing contest. It simply isn't. You aren't going to beat the lighthouse (technical limitations and sig length limitations) with a ship (preferences of people who couldn't read policy to begin with). -Auron 08:55, 17 February 2009 (EST) hey you like wikicode? wanna help me fix my userpage? my navbar/table isnt working*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 21:09, 16 February 2009 (EST) :Ask Dont tbh. 21:22, 16 February 2009 (EST) You're a nigger. Just wanted to get that out of the way before the Wikia move. Fresh starts and all. --71.229 07:07, 17 February 2009 (EST) :lol. that's mean 07:08, 17 February 2009 ::wait... GoD is going to stop being a nigger after the move? :< - 07:09, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::Of course not, it just means I get to pretend that I never called him a nigger. :> --71.229 07:24, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::You're an anal fiend, aren't you? - 07:30, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::You've asked me this before. I'm starting to worry this is part of some deeper psychological game and you're judging me. :< --71.229 07:33, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::I would like to play a game. If you win, you get your freedom, and a sense that you've outsmarted a black guy on the internet. 07:34, 17 February 2009 ::::::When we move, I can pretend I never asked you a second time. That's when the psychological games start :> - 07:34, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::This business will get out of control. It will get out of control, and we'll be lucky to live through it. --71.229 07:43, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::Get the dried food and run to the bunker, its the internet apocolypse. And ym = nigger. --Guild of Deals talk 10:19, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::wow you burned him. good one -- 09:21, 18 February 2009 Disturbed how do you mean tacky --'Oj'▲' ' 21:19, 17 February 2009 (EST) :ROAR WE'RE DEMON EMOS ROAR LETS TALK ABOUT SOCIETY AND OUTCASTS ROAR. --Guild of Deals talk 07:15, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::their a decent band. And that's not emo, that's what metal s all about. emo is about emotion, not society..LJ.. 07:24, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::Disturbed sucks. So does anyone else who screams when they sing. --''' EVANERGELTON ' 08:10, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::If you mean the ones where the screaming is constant and flat then /agree. - 08:27, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::Screaming=/=Singing . There's a massive difference ..LJ.. 08:30, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::That's beside the point. A lot of the time the music is good and the lyrics are ok and then there's just someone screaming constantly without changing speed or pitch and it takes an otherwise decent song and turns it into the audio equivalent of that greyish brown color you get when you mix every color together. - 08:38, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::no change speed or pitch? what bands do you listen to? or rather have heard? ..LJ.. 08:40, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::Not sure what that has to do with the fact that there's a section of bands listened to by emos/goths/punks/whateverthefucktheywanttobecalled where it's just screaming and that those bands suck? - 08:48, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::I love sceamo bands, but im not goth/emo or whatever, and almost neverar anythign black or whatnot. But good bands that scream aren't screamign at one pitch or whatnot. those are called bad bands ..LJ.. 08:58, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Disturbed sings about some darker subject, sure, but they do not scream, and if you listen, they have some really good guitar parts and solos (listen to the guitar solo in Indestructible, it's short but really good). -- '09:05, 18 February 2009' ::::::::::That was my point tbh. Even then, if the screaming is like "Let's see how swollen I can get my vocal chords cuz im really discontent!" then they get completely overshadowed by any talent the band might have. There's a few things that Saz linked me where I thought, "Shut the fuck up for a minute so I can hear your bassist." You know it's bad when you'd rather hear the bassist than the frontman. - 09:07, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::I didn't say I disliked the vocals. To me it doesn't sound like they're trying to rip out their vocal cords. Listen to Stricken, Prayer, and lots of others, they sound completely normal -- '09:11, 18 February 2009' ::::::::::::I wasn't replying to you and I'm not even talking about Disturbed. - 09:13, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::lolok -- '09:15, 18 February 2009' ::::::::::::::Or actually, I might be, but I haven't looked them up yet so see if I've even heard them before. I'm saying that if your lead singer(screamer? :>) or frontman or whatever is worse at what he does than the band is, then he's bad and he drags them down. - 09:17, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::: http://profile.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=user.viewProfile&friendID=1394953 and example of a good band ..LJ.. 09:28, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::For some strange reason I didn't even completely dislike that. Reminds me a little of underoath ;o Brandnew. 09:38, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::I'll have to check later. But if Brandnew likes it, then it's probably really gay. :> - 09:41, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::Tbh, it's music I usually wouldn't listen to in 200 years. Brandnew. 09:42, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::You can never go back in the closet, Brandy. It's too late now. Just get on your leather chaps, your chrome-studded hat, and your handle-bar moustache. - 09:45, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::I believe that having a hawt muscular song on my userpage makes up for it. 82.75.192.76 09:50, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::"Dancing Queen" isn't hawt or muscular? - 09:53, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::Dancing Queen is hawt and muscular if performed by Diablo =/ --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by Chaos (talk) . 11:48, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::::and why is this discussion called disturbed? it should be Unearth, that's a much better band ..LJ.. 11:51, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::::Never. Ever. Mock. Disturbed. Again. Disturbed frontman doesn't scream btw. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 11:55, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::::::i didn't. just Unearth is better. i personally think disturbed is all right ..LJ.. 12:00, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Saying something is better than Disturbed falls under mocking/blasphemy, even if it is true. I think we need to resort to some Commie censure here. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 12:02, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::The Flashbulb>All noobers. :> Brandnew. 14:21, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::This sounds weird coming from the guy with a disturbed song in his siggy, i absolutely love Co&Ca. I have all their albums am in the fan club and more. They are my second favorite band (favorite= Dream Theater). Great songs by Co & Ca; *Welcome Home (duh) *Crossing the Frame (listen plz) *Delirium Trigger *Tenspeed *In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth 3 *No World for Tomorrow Well that should hold you over for now GoD. Try Dream Theater next.-- Rikuno "C'mon Get Down With The Sickness!" 15:28, 18 February 2009 (EST) :Listen to Testament and Machine fucking Head, especially the The Blackening album. Then proceed to jethro tull, which is a damn hawt band. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 15:38, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::Rikuno, should I tell Misery that your sig pic is ripped off The Sickness? ;o ::np, In Flames - The Chosen Pessimist. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 15:40, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::Come Clarity is my favorite of theirs. crazy cow 15:42, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::I know about that pic. I have all the albums. PS I updated my sig (MiSeRy).-- Rikuno "I'm made of metal! My Circuits Gleam!I am perpetual I keep the country clean!" 16:24, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::Imho, Crawl Through Knives and Like you Better Dead. Also, Progressive rock is awesome. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:27, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::Proge is mostly all the same imo, but there are some good proge songs despite of that. Weird hippie stuff you linked D: --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 16:32, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::most amazing music ever. Brandnew. 16:34, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Prog rock generally is hippie stuff (well, the older 'styles' are). Also, if you think all Prog songs are the same: the one above, Excuse the clip(only decent version I could find), and this are not that close to one-another, are they? --'› Srs Beans ' 16:36, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::I love my prog. Even better Prog metal. Best prog is Coheed and Cambria, Dream Theater, Queenscryche, RUSH!!-- Rikuno "I'm made of metal! My Circuits Gleam!I am perpetual I keep the country clean!" 16:38, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUu0hcjRXcA&feature=related hope you're not hungry. crazy cow 16:43, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Viper, I purposedly included the "mostly" there. Music genres are so wide one can't say it all sounds the same. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 16:50, 18 February 2009 (EST)